Happy Birthday Kaito
by neonkoi
Summary: That heist was special to Kaito. It was one of the best birthdays a phantom thief could ever ask for. Even if he was kidnapped by all his critics to pull it off. "Happy birthday Kuroba Kaito!" Fem!Shin KaiShin - Birthday One-Shot.


**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO! WE LOVE YOUUUUUU! Anyways, horrible attempt at a birthday oneshot!_**

 ** _Warnings: Soppy. Really really soppy. In my opinion at least. Also, attempt at slightly different writing style..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito(u) or Detective Conan/Case Closed_**

* * *

It was strange. And that's saying something for the elusive thief who jumped off of buildings and taunted police tasks forces as a practical hobby. Well, practical for one Kuroba Kaito at least.

It all started with a fake heist note. The enigmatic note as genuinely confusing as his own, as if he wrote it himself. Which he _didn't_. However, If he hadn't been Kaitou KID, he would have believed it too. The note was just that detailed and his signature doodle was _perfect_. Being a thief, Kaito would admit he was quite attached to his signature. Well, not as much as his girlfriend Shinichi.

When it came to the genius detective, he was way over-protective. In fact, he once made a comment on how thieves tended to be very possessive over things they cherished. To which he told her. Her reaction was adorable as she turned into a mini-strawberry out of pure embarrassment. He teased her about it for weeks before getting hit with that inevitable soccerball.

Kaito swore it was a bad as those- f-finny thingys. Well, not as bad, but it was the runner up. Those darn soccer balls. Curse the day Hakase ever created the invention. Except he would admit it helped her stay safe when facing criminals, so instead he promptly cursed the day she decide to use it on him. That and the evil dart watch.

But now the magician was just getting off topic. Back to the heist note that the fake KID decided to plan on his _birthday_. For god's sake! It felt like it was on purpose because he couldn't turn the challenge and because of the irregular timing.

So once the excuses were made and the counter-heist was planned, KID launched into action with the intent of catching the faker that ruined his birthday outing with his friends. At least all his critics decided to show up. Except for Shinichi. Where was she?

Kaito looked around from his position in the beams, hidden by the shadows and his silhouette safely tucked away by the darknesses embrace. The perfect hiding place with a clear view of everything and everyone.

Nakamori shouted his last minute preparations and Kaito smirked. This would be over soon. He was prepared to drop a smoke bomb until someone did it for him. _Kaitou KID_ , and he rubbed his eyes multiple times to check, stood on top of the display case _he_ was meant to land on.

Gritting his teeth, he stayed in position as he watched the imposter. The smirk was placed as perfectly as Kaitos alter ego would have it. Both arrogant and geltamany. True skill, he had to admit. But there was something that bothered him. Perhaps it was the fact that this KID was a female. Very well hidden yes, but from this angle Kaito could see what the shadows were meant to hide.

The slender, elegant figure with perfect posture. Angled under the hat was cheekbones slightly higher than most males. Porcelain skin that few and only females tended to possess. In fact, Kaito felt his eye twitch in irritation. It was Shinichi. Of course it was. Who else could replicate him so perfectly?

"Ladies and Gentleman!" His voice rang out and the actual thief noticed the voice changer. He gave out a light and confused chuckle. What was she doing? The police looked ready to trample and Kaito would step-in if need be, but what caught his attention was her fingers lightly drilling out morse code on the side of her leg. The detective eyes were glued.

 _He's in the ceiling beams._

Oh. That's what she was saying. Before he knew it, Shinichi disappeared with the gem in tow and he was out like a rock. He felt sympathy for those who came victim to his sleeping gas. Especially since it was used on him.

* * *

When Kaito woke up, he was in the trunk of a car. Not very creative for his critics, his mind decided with no humor. Hushed voices and light chuckles had him questioning things again. Like why the heck was Shinichi KID and why the heck did they just kidnap him.

The voices stopped suddenly and he found himself asleep again. Dang. This time it was chloroform.

Shinichi smiled gently at the sleeping Kuroba Kaito, her fingers grazing through his hair gently. Hakuba and Hattori shared knowing looks that made the detective glare before turning away from the sleeping male.

"So," Hakuba drawled out. "Do you think he'll forgive us and enjoy the party we set up?" Hattori promptly snorted from the passenger's seat.

"He'd better."

"I'm sure he will." Shinichi reassured the duo. "Why wouldn't he?" Both Hakuba and Hattori shrugged.

* * *

The next time Kaito woke up, he was in a bed, a tuxedo and mask lying beside him. He glanced around at his surroundings and sighed. Why weren't his friends normal? Well, that statement was very hypocritical.

Shrugging on the tux and mask, Kaito made his way out of the room and into the labyrinth of halls filled with priceless art and mahogany furniture. One of the Suzuki mansions? Classic music was soon heard and it led the confused Kaitou down to the ballroom.

 _Ah, very classic Shinichi._

All of his close friends danced around in elegant gowns and tux's, laughing and chatting through masks as they held glasses of sparkling water. He felt himself smile when he spotted Shinichi in a elegant blue gown, her dark brown hair curled perfectly as the color clashed against the white porcelain mask she wore.

Kaito made his way down the overly cliche spiral staircase and towards his girlfriend. He found himself smirking when Shinichi smiled at him. Hattori and Hakuba laughed nervously as Kaito silently demanded an explanation for his kidnapping.

"Well' ya see.." Hattori trailed off, his nervousness showing even with the black mask that hid half his face. He then pointed an accusing finger to the smirking Shinichi and the careful Hakuba. "It was their idea!" Kaito turned and smiled sweetly at the now smirking duo.

"Chloroform Shinichi? Really?" He tilted his head in an intimidating manner. Shinichi didn't falter and instead she laughed before thrusting her thumb at the Osakan detective.

"I got it from him."

Kaito glared. Hattori shrugged. Shinichi laughed. And Hakuba, well Hakuba was trying to come up with a plan in order to not be victim to any of the magicians pranks that are soon sure to follow.

"Well," The great detective of the east took it upon herself to explain. "Me and Hakuba were thinking about your birthday, and then we both agreed that in order to do anything to surprise you, we'd need to think like you." Hakuba nodded and Kaito raised an eyebrow. "'Think like KID' is what he told me," She said in an imitation of the half-brit detective's voice. "So I did."

"And you think this is how I think?"

"Most the time yes." Shinichi replied and all three detectives nodded in sync. "Unpredictable with a little bit of elegance here and there. Mask's and poker faces being the ultimate weapon to which you own. Therefore, I concluded this masquerade." She gestured to the people who were watching them from afar, birthday presents in hand.

"And the kidnapping?" He chuckled, a warm feeling in his chest once he knew how much though Shinichi put into this party.

"Oh. Dat was the whole 'SURPRISE' part. It's hard ta startle ya'." Hattori piped up as he slung his arm over Kaito's shoulders, grinning. Kaito grinned back before his smile turned into something more sweet and genuine.

"Thank you." He muttered happily, a light blush adorning his cheeks but was thankfully hid by the mask. The room gathered around him, cake and presents in tow.

"Happy birthday Kuroba Kaito!" They all shouted. He smiled happily and Shinichi kissed him, getting collective 'oohs' and 'awws' around the room. It was the best birthday ever. Starting with the kidnapping and truly beginning with the kiss.

"Happy birthday Kaito." Shinichi whispered into his ear as he twirled her around the dance floor with grace and ease. He brought her close to him and placed his lips near her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"It's only happy because you're here."

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed? Sorry. Anyways, Happy Birthday Kaito! And thank you all for reading this. Leave me a comment please!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


End file.
